¿Donde Esta El Amor?
by Juna Izumi
Summary: para el intercambio del foro para mi amiga secreta Scholita Se acerca navidad y deciden festejarla en un bar cerca de los cuarteles de la flota, Jim y Spock tienen unos meses de relación ¿Qué hará el vulcano cuando vea a Jim coquetearle a otra mujer? Jim/Spock
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Dónde Está El Amor?**_

JimxSpock

Reto intergaláctico de regalos del foro The final Slash Frontier

Para mi amiga secreta Scholita espero sea de tu agrado

**Resumen**: Se acerca navidad y deciden festejarla en un bar cerca de los cuarteles de la flota, Jim y Spock tienen unos meses de relación ¿Qué hará el vulcano cuando vea a Jim coquetearle a otra mujer ? . ..

_**Capitulo 1**_

Todo estaba listo para la fiesta de navidad, sería la 1era que pasarían en la tierra por cuestiones de reparaciones que no se podian hacer en el espacio.

Jim había conseguido lugares en un bar popular de la zona, poco a poco los muchachos empezaban a llegar, Jim estaba convenciendo a Spock de unírseles pero finalmente no pudo convencerlo sería la 1era navidad que pasaría sin su vulcano pero no podía hacer nada debería respetar sus decisión.

-hey Jim ¿y el duende?-pregunto Bones cuando ve a su amigo llegar solo sin el vulcano.

-se quedó Bones- dijo Jim ignorando el apodo de Bones hacia su pareja- ¿Cómo esta Joana?-

-está bien mañana a 1era hora viajo para Georgia para verla ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hablaste con tu madre?-pregunto Bones, Jim negó con su cabeza

-no, está en una misión y no es fácil la comunicación-dijo Jim con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-está bien Jim no te deprimas venimos a divertirnos-dijo Bones.

-tienes razón me gustaría que Spock estuviese aquí-dijo Jim, no le gustaba estar separado de su vulcano pero no lo podía obligar.

-así es Spock no lo puedes -dijo Bones y poco a poco el bar iba llenandose.

_**Recuerdo **_

Jim salia de bañarse, con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y su cabello desordenado y mojado observo que Spock seguia sin moverse y seguia leyendo un libro, se acerco a Spock y beso sus labios, el vulcano correspondio el beso con un ligero tono verdoso en sus mejillas.

-¿No vas a cambiarte?-pregunto Jim

-¿Para qué cambiarme? Estoy comodo asi-dijo Spock fijando su atencion en su pareja y especialmente en el pecho desnudo del rubio, desvio un poco su mirada.

-¿No iras a la fiesta?-pregunta Jim mientras sacaba la ropa que usaria esa noche.

-no Jim prefiero quedarme-dijo el vulcano

-entonces me quedo contigo-dijo Jim sentandose a lado de Spock volviendo a besar sus labios adoraba ver ese tono verdoso en sus mejillas, un poco timido Spock correspondio el beso y despues se separaron para hablar.

-ve a la fiesta Jim van a estar esperandote-dijo Spock

-no quiero ir sin ti-dijo Jim

-Jim, ve y cuando regreses hacemos lo que quieras-dijo Spock y Jim sonrió pícaro Spock sabía que iba a lamentar decir eso, Jim tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y partió rumbo al lugar.

_**Fin del recuerdo **_

-Jim ¿Y Spock?-pregunto Uhura al no verlo junto a Jim.

- se quedó en casa, no acepto venir-dijo Jim

-espero y no se te ocurra engañarlo-dijo Uhura con voz seria

-jamás le haría eso-dijo Jim

-te conozco y estoy de acuerdo con ella y tambien se que a veces no puedes controlar lo que tienes entre tus piernas - secundo Bones

-¿me creen capaz de Engañar a Spock?-pregunta Jim

-sí, así que te estare vigilando-dijo Uhura y los 3 se metieron al bar Uhura se separo un momento de ellos y marco al numero del departamento que les dieron a Spock y a Jim

-¿Bueno?-pregunto Spock

-Spock! Soy yo,te esperaba aqui-dijo Uhura

-no se me apetece estar ahi-dijo Spock

-lo se pero deberías estar aqui por Jim-dijo Uhura

-¿Que hizo Jim?-pregunto Spock

-unas mujeres están con el y -dijo Uhura mirando como Bones, Scotty y Jim tomaban unas copas y unas chicas se acercaban y se sentaban con ellos.

-está bien voy para haya -comento Spock apago el telefono y dejando su libro de lado, se cambio de ropas usando un pegado pantalon de mesclilla color negro y una camisa blanca tomo las llaves del auto y salio rumbo al bar esperando que lo que Nyota le dijo sea mentira.

La chica parecía estar seduciendo a Jim con la mirada le acaricia la nuca causandole escalofrios al capitan,

-¿Bailas?-pregunto la mujer

-no, espero a alguien-dijo Jim dandole un trago a su cerveza y observa a Bones

-oh si, está esperando a alguien-dijo Bones

- bailamos mientras ella llega-dijo la muchacha

-no es ella es un el-dijo Scotty con intenciones de ayudar a su capitán

-eso no importa-jalo a Jim del brazo hacia la pista ambos amigos suspiraron y se miraron de reojo.

-¿quieres otra copa Leonard?-pregunta Scotty picaro

-te acepto este trago-dijo Bones y el mesero les trajo otra orden mientras que Nyota se acercaba a ellos

Spock había dejado su vehículo cerca de la moto de Jim y camino hacia el bar.

Continuara…

Notas: la otra semana subo el segundo contiene el lemon, pensaba hacer un one-shot pero por ser fin de año tuve mucho trabajo y luego me enferme a mas tardar el lunes te subo el otro prompt espero te guste! *apachurra desde lejos* (¿)


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo y último capítulo lamento la demora es que trabajo y a veces llego muerta de cansancio y solo quiero mi cama uwu.

¿Dónde está el amor?

_**Capitulo 2**_

Spock caminaba entre las personas buscando rostros familiares, encontró a Chekov y Sulu pero estaban muy juntitos bailando después vio a McCoy Scotty y Nyota y fue con ellos. Uhura trato de disimular su sorpresa cuando vio al vulcano dirigirse hacia ellos.

-¿No es Spock?-pregunto Leonard sorprendido ya que lo último que supo es que no iba a venir, después miro disimuladamente a Uhura.

-si es el señor Spock-hablo Scotty

-hola ¿Dónde está Jim?-pregunto Spock los chicos se quedaron callados mientras que Uhura lo señalo, nada más faltara que la misma Uhura hubiera planeado todo para que Spock deje a Jim y volviera con ella.

El vulcano fijo su vista hacia donde estaba Jim bailando muy de cerca con una chica Y fue para donde estaban ellos.

-espera Spock-dijo McCoy

-Leonard deja que ellos solucionen sus problemas y sácame a bailar-dijo Scotty mirando hacia donde estaba Chekov con Hikaru en una esquina de la pista.

-no espera-dijo McCoy y fue tras el vulcano mientras que el escoses lanzo un suspiro y de un trago se acabó su whisky.

-Jim-dijo Spock y el capitán se separó rudamente de la muchacha.

-Spock-Dijo Jim observando los ojos chocolates de Spock y el vulcano se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida.

-quédate conmigo Jimmy-dijo la muchacha acariciando el pecho del capitán pero este la empujo y salió tras Spock seguido de Nyota y McCoy.

-Spock espera!-grito jim tocando su hombro.

-no me toques-dijo Spock

-está bien, no te toco pero escúchame quiero hablar contigo-dijo Jim y Bones apostaría a que Spock volvería a estrangular a Jim y cuando ve que Spock se acerca a Jim pensó que estaba en lo cierto pero le dio un beso tan inocente que dejo al capitán sin aliento.

-déjame explicarte Spock- dijo Jim

-está bien-dijo el 1er oficial.

-Jimmy!-grito la muchacha mientras corría hacia donde estaba Jim.

-vete de aquí no quiero hablar contigo-dijo el rubio ignorándola, le dio las llaves de su motocicleta a Bones y se fue con Spock en el auto.

-pensé que no ibas a venir -dijo Jim

-no pensaba venir pero Nyota amablemente me informo-dijo Spock

-¿Amablemente? ¡Está empeñada en que vuelvas con ella!-grito Jim irritado Spock no dijo nada se quedó callado y Jim lo miro con tristeza-¿Quieres volver con ella?-

-no Jim pero si las pruebas hablan por sí sola-dijo Spock, Jim era el que iba conduciendo

-te amo Spock-dijo el capitán sonriendo Con tristeza, el vulcano noto su cambio en el estado de ánimo.

El resto del camino fue en silencio nadie dijo nada al llegar estacionaron el auto y bajaron.

Spock fue al baño y se cambió Jim se cambió en la habitación cuando Spock salió se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda a Jim. Mientras que el rubio solo se quedó sentado dándole la espalda a Spock. Cuando de pronto sintió unas manos suaves acariciar su espalda desnuda era Spock, que se había levantado.

-Spock-suspiro el rubio.

-te amo ashaya no te quiero perder-Dijo Spock

-yo también Spock-se acercó al vulcano y lo beso con mas pasión, se separaron por falta de aire Jim noto un sonrojo verde en las mejillas de Spock lo cual lo deleito ya que él fue el causante de ese sonrojo verdoso.-¿Estás seguro? No te quiero obligar-dijo el rubio

-si Jim estoy seguro-dijo Spock y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente mientras van acostándose en la cama Jim encima de Spock besaba, acariciaba cada rincón de esa piel vulcana que deseaba tocar desde hace tiempo. Jim mordisqueo levemente3 las puntas de las orejas de Spock mientras este empezaba a sacar pequeños gemiditos de placer. La mano de Jim recorrió el pecho fuerte del vulcano, mientras Spock acariciaba los cabellos y la espalda de Jim poco a poco ambos fueron quedándose sin ropa, con delicadeza Jim abre las piernas de Spock y con la libre toma un pequeño tubo de lubricante que guardaba debajo de su almohada por si un día hacían el amor fue metiendo poco a poco sus dedos para prepararlo, los va moviendo en pequeños círculos repetidas veces, cuando siente que ya está preparado, va metiendo su miembro poco a poco, sabía que era la 1era vez que Spock hiciera el amor con un hombre tal vez con Uhura no pasó nada y eso en cierta forma lo tranquilizaba.

Spock soltó un pequeño gemidito de placer cuando siente que Jim va entrando poco a poco. Cuando entro todo se esperó unos momentos para que el vulcano se acostumbrara y Jim empezó a moverse lentamente, tomando un poco las caderas de Spock las elevo un poco para una poción más cómoda, el vulcano enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Jim y las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más con fuerza.

-ah ah Jim ashaya te amo-dijo Spock

-también te amo Spock-besaba sus orejas para calmar un poco el dolor y distraerlo. El dolor pasó y Jim siguió embistiéndolo hasta que no pidieron más, Jim se derramo en su interior mientras Spock manchaba su vientre y abdomen de Jim Seguia besando aquellas orejas que tanto le fascinaban. Aun sin salir de su interior se recostó en el pecho de Spock y con el dedo índice delineo el pecho velludo de Spock.

-¿Te lastime?-Pregunto Jim

-no, estoy bien pero creo que debes salir ya-dijo Spock y el rubio obedeció y con sumo cuidado salió del interior donde escurría poquita sangre mezclada con el semen del rubio

Y se acostó en la cama el otro se acomodó en el pecho del capitán mientras este le hacía pequeñas caricias en su cabello

-Spock, no lo volveré a hacer-dijo Jim el azcabeche ya no contesto porque se había quedado profundamente dormido, jalo las sabanas y tapo a ambos con ellas.

Extra

Leonard llegaba a su pequeño departamento que compartía con Scotty sabía que iba a tener problemas por dejar al escoses plantado en el bar, se sorprendió de ver las luces prendidas, pensando que a esa hora su pareja seguiría en el bar pero se equivocó Scotty estaba tumbado en el sofá al parecer con una botella de Whiskey vacía y otra a la mitad, Bones suspiro y se acercó para despertarlo y llevarlo a la cama, olia bastante a alcohol y lo mas seguro es que despertaría con un dolor de cabeza terrible

-Monty- Leonard uso el apodo cariñoso cuando estaban enojados el mencionado abrió sus ojos.

-Leonard ¿Solucionaste sus problemas?-pregunta Scotty

-no, supongo que ellos ya los solucionaron-dijo Leonard mientras observaba como su pareja tenía intenciones de seguir tomando pero lo sostuvo de la muñeca impidiendo que siguiera tomando.

-Leonard, te amo pero no podemos seguir así, cada vez que Jim tiene un problema me dejas botado-dijo el escoses como estaba borracho probablemente decia cosas que estando sobrio nunca se las diría.

-¿Estas celoso?-pregunta Leonard

-si estoy celoso-dijo el escoses, torpemente se levanto y beso a Leonard con pasion su beso fue correspondido con creces mientras sentia como el menor lo iba empujando poco a poco hacia el sofa hasta caer completamente.

-te amo Monty, no seria capaz de dejarte, cambiaste mi vida-dijo Leo

-no parece-Scotty dejo timidas mordidas en el cuello del medico mientras este cerraba los ojos y gemia quedito para deleite del ingeniero.

-deberias tomar mas seguido-dijo Leonard pero ya no obtuvo respuesta ya que el menor se habia quedado dormido sobre su pecho, escuchando suaves ronquidos el mayor se rie y lo levanta en brazos para llevarlo a la cama...

Ahora si Fin! Espero que te haya gustado..


End file.
